invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe
Lore Phoebe is a knowledge sponge, and always maxed-out her credits at the Academy. A natural-born quantum physicist, she's most comfortable when recombining molecules. Ability Drop a portal, then teleport yourself or your last shot (while it's still in the air) to it at any time. Teleporting drops a new teleport where you were last standing. Ability Details When Phoebe initially uses her ability she lays down a portal that is placed directly underneath the tile she is standing on. When activating the ability again when there is a portal on the field (while a projectile from her Invisigun is not on the map), a portal is placed under the current tile she is occupying and she is teleported to the previous portal which then disappears. During the teleportation she is gone from the field which makes her invulnerable to being hit via projectiles or ability's. This process of moving to previous laid down Portals can be repeated three times. When Phoebe does it a third time a portal is not laid underneath her current location and the previous portal shatters and is removed from the map. The amount of teleports remaining is indicated by a number on the bottom right hand side of her portals (the number 1 indicting the last time). If none of Phoebe's teleports are present she can place a new one with the same 3 teleport rule applying to it. If Phoebe activates her ability while a portal is present and one of her shots are "live" on the map, then that shot comes out of the portal in the direction it was travelling, but at a reduced speed (which varies based on the speed it was going before teleported). This also holds true with Diagonal Shot(s). If she has the Split Shot power-up, she can activate the power-up after a shot has passed through the portal (however only if it hadn't been split prior to teleportation). The max amount of portals that can be laid and then teleported to/or shots being teleported in quick succession is 3 before a cooldown on the ability takes place. Phoebe cannot place her initial portals between Proximity gates, in igloos, on Teleporters, conveyors, Living Embers or powerups. The same rules apply for subsequent portals and if she tries to place one on one of those area she will teleport to her previous portal without removing it. If a player or Phoebe happens to be standing over one of her portals she cannot teleport to it nor is that portal removed when attempting to. Notes: * Carmen can place a block over Phoebe's portal with removes it from the map. * Powerup drops will remove portals from the map if one happens to lands on a portal. * When a mine cart is over a portal and Phoebe's teleports to it, it is removed out from under it and she is knocked off the cart with a portal under the tile she is bumped into. Strengths / Weakness Phoebe is an excellent escape artist. If things get dicey, you can just teleport away. Take care in long distance gun fights. Make sure you don't attempt to teleport while your shot is in the air. The projectile will teleport away, leaving a clear shot for your opponent. While not as quick as Iris, Phoebe can also collect power-ups and avoid being shot most of the time by teleporting away as soon as she collects the power up. Strategy Try to position your teleporter so that you can get an opponent between you and your teleporter. Once you have started a battle with them, teleport behind them and shoot from behind. Leaving your teleporter near a power-up drop location can be a good idea. You can teleport in, grab the power-up, then teleport away before people can react. If you suspect someone is standing next to your teleport waiting for you to appear, you can fire a shot through to clear the way first. If they are standing on it the shot will kill them (you can't teleport yourself while someone is on it, so this is a good way of clearing the way) Teleporters can be partially or completely hidden by the following objects: Pink Ice Crystals, Tall Weeds/Grass, Sand Piles (as of the balance update the remaining teleportation number will be displayed, therefore the teleport can now only be partially hidden). Firing as you exit a teleport can be a good idea if you suspect there is a chance someone is waiting for you. There is little risk of firing as the teleport will give your position away as well. Try placing your teleporter near or inside something that gives opponents away, preferably in a choke point. (Say, for example, a path of grass with bushes blocking both sides. See the Thicket or Choke Point.) This way, if someone tries to camp your teleporter, or simply goes through that area, you can shoot them most of the time. It also doesn't disadvantage you since opponents can already see where you teleport to and from.Category:Characters